Conventional coil components include a coil component described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-13815. This coil component has a substrate, upper and lower spiral conductors disposed on upper and lower surfaces of the substrate, an upper magnetic resin body covering the upper side of the upper spiral conductor, a lower magnetic resin body covering the lower side of the lower spiral conductor, and a first external terminal and a second external terminal disposed on an upper surface of the upper magnetic resin body.